


Unhappy On the Outskirts

by Rivulet027



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Crossover, Danny Mahealani Knows, Double Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Introspection, POV Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Danny is unhappy in Beacon Hills. He has an idea of the situation, but he doesn't know the rules. It's frustrating.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720615
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Unhappy On the Outskirts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 100 fandoms challenge prompt here.

There are werewolves in Beacon Hills. It’s a fact, a thing Danny knows to be real for all the reasons he’s tried to rationalize that fact away. He dated one. It all falls apart, but he knows he doesn’t have enough facts to make an informed decision and help anyone. Instead, he’s left on the outskirts of every bit of drama and he’s not sure it’s even to keep him safe. How can he be safe if he doesn’t know what the danger is, if he doesn’t know what the rules are?

He's a side character in a story no one wants to give him the details of. The thing about side characters though is they tend to be cannon fodder, they tend to die. He's tired of watching others die around him and wondering when he'll be next.

He needs to live. He needs to know the rules of the world he's found himself inhabiting so that he can live.

Then he’s walking through the mostly empty halls of his high school when he sees a door between the lockers, a door that really shouldn’t be there. ‘Be sure’ is etched above the handle. Anything is better than here.


End file.
